


Inside Of You, In Spite Of You

by crazykotyara



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Gen, Hallucinations, Insanity, Post-Canon, keep it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Рис снова слышит голос Красавчика Джека.





	Inside Of You, In Spite Of You

Сначала это был шум помех.  
Едва различимый, фонящий где-то на самом краю сознания. Первое время Рис даже не замечал его, а когда заметил, решил, что это последствие третьей подряд бессонной ночи - очередной период, когда дела Атласа нуждались в непрерывном присутствии его директора.  
Но кризис прошел, Рис смог вернуться к прежнему режиму сна, и, тем не менее, шум никуда не делся. Иногда он становился тише - на самой грани слышимости, - иногда громче, порой даже перекрывая реально существующие звуки, но большую часть времени это были однородные механические потрескивания, не громкие и не тихие. Они не особенно отвлекали, но и не давали полностью о себе забыть.  
Рис устроил своему организму внеплановую проверку - безрезультатно: и физическое здоровье, и состояние вживленных в тело механизмов были безукоризненными.  
Может быть, последствия частых переутомлений все-таки решили дать о себе знать, и несколько полноценных выходных решили бы проблему, но в глубине души Рис словно знал, что даже проведи он неделю, соблюдая постельный режим, делу это не поможет.  
Он предпочел не проверять.  
Жить с постоянным белым шумом в голове было не так уж и сложно - все равно, что жить рядом с крупным водоемом: к шуму воды через какое-то время привыкаешь. Рис свыкся с ним.  
А потом шум перестал быть однородным.  
Несмотря на помехи, прерывающийся металлический голос совершенно отчетливо произнес одно-единственное слово:  
 _«Ничего»._  
Рис обернулся так резко, что чуть не свернул себе шею. За спиной было пусто. Ничего не дало и тщательное сканирование комнаты - как и всегда, он был один.  
Рис сглотнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Сердце в груди колотилось в бешеном ритме - так отчаянно, что это причиняло боль.  
Тишину нарушало только прерывистое дыхание Риса, да обыденный шум помех в ушах. Никакого намека на... Рис хлопнул себя по лбу, не позволяя закончить мысль. Он, должно быть, совсем сошел с ума, если допускает такую возможность. Определенно стоило взять выходной и привести мозги в порядок - не хватало еще впасть в маразм, когда жизнь только начала налаживаться. Разве не заслужил он хоть немного покоя после того ада, через который ему пришлось пройти?  
С беззвучным стоном Рис упал на кровать.  
Он думал, что разучился засыпать без предварительной несколькочасовой борьбы с бессонницей, но в этот раз ему удалось отключить сознание сразу же. Его сны были полны густого черного тумана и электрических потрескиваний где-то на периферии. Рис проснулся с металлическим привкусом во рту.  
Вкус металла на языке держался еще день, но затем исчез, оставив после себя легкую тошноту. Шум помех снова стал однородным - ни намека на посторонние звуки. Несколько дней Рис ходил во взвинченном до предела состоянии, но ничего не менялось, кроме степени (непрерывно увеличивающейся) раздражения на свою разгулявшуюся фантазию. В блаженном спокойствии прошли две недели.  
А потом это случилось снова.

Разобравшись с казавшейся бесконечной кипой документов, Рис уже готовился лечь спать, как вдруг громкость шума, весь день остававшаяся неизменной, резко возросла. Ощущения были такие, словно в его мозгу что-то закоротило; шипение стало почти нестерпимо громким. Рис зажмурился и треснул себя в висок бионической рукой, не зная толком, на что надеется - из-за невыносимого шума мыслительные процессы словно тоже пошли помехами. Разумеется, стало только хуже - ко всему прочему заныла правая сторона головы. Сознание Риса тонуло в волнах белого шума, но именно тогда, когда к нему подступило осознание, что еще немного, и он просто сойдет с ума, не вынеся этой пытки, все прекратилось.  
Со стоном Рис сполз на пол, пытаясь удержать в себе содержимое желудка - по привкусу во рту можно было бы решить, что он, не заметив, выхлебал канистру машинного масла вместо ужина.  
Переведя дыхание, Рис обратил внимание на то, что не заметил сразу.  
Прекратилось действительно все.  
Он больше не слышал шум.  
Не веря своему счастью, Рис сделал глубокий вдох - и подавился воздухом.  
Что-то над его плечом с металлической насмешкой произнесло:  
 _«Эй, Рис.»_  
Будь его шея механической, Рис бы решил, что ее заклинило - таких трудов ему стоило повернуть голову. Его взгляд как будто уловил пару едва различимых синих отблесков, но за спиной оказалась только пустая комната с так и не расправленной кроватью. В ту же секунду разум снова затопил белый шум, к счастью, почти мгновенно вернувшийся на привычную громкость.  
Нет.  
Это было уже за гранью допустимого.  
Рис прикрыл лицо ладонью, пытаясь побороть нахлынувшую головную боль. Нельзя было делать вид, будто ничего не произошло - что-то в его голове определенно было не в порядке. И Рис догадывался, что. Или вернее будет сказать - кто?  
Неимоверным усилием воли Рис не позволил себе поддаться панике.  
Совершенно невозможно, чтобы Красавчик Джек действительно находился в его голове. Этому должно было быть другое объяснение. Любое другое объяснение.  
Ни в эту, ни в следующую ночь Рис не сомкнул глаз, заново прокручивая произошедшее и то, что случилось после падения Гипериона.  
 _«Однажды, когда ты обо мне уже забудешь...»_  
Нет-нет-нет, этого просто не могло произойти. В тот раз Джек проиграл - раз и навсегда, Рис был уверен в этом так же, как в том, что ЭКО-имплант, ставший последней темницей Красавчика Джека, находится в надежном месте, где никто не сможет до него добраться. Рис лично позаботился о том, чтобы систему безопасности секретного сейфа, находящегося в его комнате, невозможно было взломать ни стандартными двенадцатью способами, ни стандартными шести повышенной сложности. И разумеется, он был бы немедленно поставлен в известность, попытайся кто-то кроме него получить доступ к сейфу.  
И все-таки...  
Рис чувствовал себя совершенно дезориентированным. Словно не только слух, а вся вселенная вдруг утонула в помехах и из-за вируса заглючила так, что стала непригодной к использованию.  
Но скорее всего - Рис пришел к этому заключению на удивление быстро - глюк был в его собственном мозге. Ошибка в коде, поломка механизма. И принять это было сложно.  
Может быть, тогда он просто забыл о каком-то импланте. Может быть, в детстве ему проводили какую-нибудь операцию, которая требовала вживления чего-нибудь в какой-нибудь орган, а Рис благополучно об этом забыл. Как ни странно, такой расклад казался куда более заманчивым.  
Рис был готов разобрать на части, на мельчайшие составляющие, да что там - на атомы! - каждую клетку собственного тела, если бы это помогло избавиться от поселившегося в нем вируса. Но что делать, если вирус не был чужеродным?  
Несколько раз несколькими разными способами Рис удостоверился, что все его внутренние органы работают самостоятельно. Ни одна перепроверка не показала ничего нового, и каждый раз, когда Рис с отчаянием всматривался в вердикт «результат отрицательный» помехи в его голове начинали частить так, что становились похожи на безумный прерывистый смех. Может, это и был смех.  
Но самому Рису было не до смеха.

Несколько дней затишья чередовались с обострениями. Мелькание синего отблеска. Невыносимый шум, от которого закладывало уши и темнело в глазах. Металлические смешки. Иногда даже целые фразы.  
 _«Не заскучал?»  
«Я никуда не денусь.»  
«Куда это ты собрался?»  
«Все, что мне нужно, это время.»_  
Но худшим было не это - не мешанина из старых и новых фраз, - худшим было ощущение чужого присутствия. Рис больше не был один в своей голове.  
Никаких внешних проявлений, не считая смазанных синих отсветов, периодически вспыхивающих на самом краю бокового зрения, у всего этого по-прежнему не было - Рис не видел Джека ни в виде голограммы, ни уж тем более в своем первоначальном виде. Иногда Рис действительно думал, что лучше бы он мог видеть единый облик и сосредоточить свое внимание на нем.  
Но у Джека не было визуального воплощения. Вместо этого он был повсюду.  
Рис слышал звук механического дыхания Джека за своей спиной, когда работал, различал смех Джека над своим ухом, когда наклонялся, чтобы надеть ботинки, видел на мгновение появляющуюся полупрозрачную руку Джека, лежащую рядом с его рукой, когда опускал взгляд на стол.  
Воздух был пропитан присутствием Джека - покалывающим, как микроразряды электричества, давящим, как упавший на плечи бетонный блок, безысходным, как атмосфера, царящая среди обломков Гелиоса. Присутствие Джека заполняло собой пространство настолько плотно, что Рис терялся в нем.  
Слишком много Джека. Слишком мало Риса.  
Когда Джек издавал любые звуки, их мгновенно становилось сверх меры. Хохот. Усмешки. Шепот. Слова.  
Рис никогда не отвечал ни на одну реплику Джека, но того это ни капли не беспокоило. Он продолжал говорить. Предложения раздирались на части помехами, и до Риса все равно почти никогда не доходил смысл фраз, но зато доходили интонации. Иногда насмешливые. Иногда угрожающие. Иногда ласковые. Каждая из них была по-своему пугающей, и каждый раз Рис, слушая словно идущую механической рябью речь, мечтал об одном: чтобы это прекратилось.  
Но даже когда Джек замолкал, это не приносило облегчения. Тишина оказывалась пустой. Не голос Джека нарушал тишину - тишина нарушала голос Джека. Молчание Джека воспринималось на слух даже острее его слов.  
Иногда у Риса получалось отстраниться от происходящего и молча заниматься своими делами.  
Иногда осознание происходящего вспыхивало слишком резко, и Рис тонул во всепоглощающей панике.  
Его бионическая рука царапала письменный стол, и делала это только потому, что так решил Рис, но даже когда он смотрел на впившиеся в деревянную поверхность матово поблескивающие пальцы, то все равно не мог избавиться от слишком яркого для простой игры воображения чувства, что они смыкаются вокруг его горла, давят на трахею, перекрывая доступ к кислороду.  
 _«Все, что мне нужно, это время.»  
«Однажды, когда ты обо мне уже забудешь...»  
«Может быть, в это время ты будешь спать...»  
«Трахаться...»  
«Или срать...»_  
И все-таки Рис знал, что задыхается вовсе не от того, что его душит вышедшая из-под контроля рука. Он задыхался потому, что в воздухе было слишком много Красавчика Джека.  
 _«Я спущу с тебя шкуру твоими же руками.»_  
В один из этих приступов, совершенно ошалев от страха и кислородного голодания, Рис, не выдержав, вскрыл сейф, швырнул на пол ЭКО-имплант и долго и отчаянно бил, бил, бил, бил-бил-бил-билбилбилБИЛБИЛБИЛБИЛБИЛБИЛ по нему подошвой ботинка, пытаясь превратить его в труху, пытаясь превратить в труху всю извращенную сентиментальность, которая все эти годы заставляла его хранить напоминание о Джеке, пытаясь превратить в труху все свои полузабытые мечты и амбиции, все свое по-детски наивное обожание и преклонение перед человеком, заслуживающим быть стертым с лица земли сотни, тысячи раз.  
За его спиной заливался своим нечеловеческим смехом Красавчик Джек.  
И когда Рис, совершенно обессиленный, сполз спиной по стене и зажмурился, пытаясь хоть на секунду провалиться в забытье и не видеть окружающую его реальность, он готов был поклясться, что ощутил фантомное прикосновение к своему запястью.  
 _«Признайся, ты заскучал без меня.»_  
Рис спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Джек существовал только в его голове. Рис старался напоминать себе об этом не меньше раза в минуту.  
Джека не существует на самом деле. Он не мог на самом деле захватить контроль над телом Риса. Он не мог на самом деле говорить с ним. Он не мог на самом деле смеяться.  
И тем не менее, это происходило. Из последних сил Рис цеплялся за остатки своей вменяемости. Вменяемость шла рябью помех и выдавала одну из многочисленных ошибок.  
Рис смотрел в зеркало и видел за своей спиной ухмыляющегося Джека.

_«Мне нравится цвет твоего нового глаза, малыш. Специально выбрал такой, чтобы облегчить мне работу?»_

Рис бьет по зеркалу бионической рукой, прямо в отражающееся самодовольное лицо Джека. Зеркальная поверхность идет трещинами, с грохотом осыпается на пол. Рис пытается думать четко, но сознание плывет, а сердце сжимают ледяные когти ужаса.  
Все это напоминает повторение уже произошедшего, оживший ночной кошмар, происходящий в реальности - вернее, грань между кошмарами и реальностью размывается настолько, что различить ее становится невозможно.  
Движимый какими-то забытыми рефлексами, Рис прикладывается лбом о стену. Голова раскалывается, по губам и подбородку течет кровь, пачкая рубашку. Рис нелепо оседает на пол, а Джек снова смеется, смеется так, будто это самая смешная чертова шутка в мире, смеется так громко и так долго, что смех переполняет комнату, переполняет голову Риса, забивает носоглотку, проникает в подсистему, заставляя изображение реальности раскладываться на синие пиксели.  
Шаря в поисках опоры, Рис натыкается ладонью на осколок зеркала, сжимает его в руке, не обращая внимание на острую боль, на то, что смех Джека не дает ему дышать, на то, что его сейчас стошнит от кислого металлического вкуса на языке.  
Джек замечает его маневр и разве что не хлопает в ладоши от восторга.  
 _«О да, детка, хочешь исполнить свой коронный номер на бис?»_  
Рис хочет, чтобы Джек убрался из его головы, из его жизни, из этой вселенной, и только крепче сжимает пальцы.  
 _«Ну так давай! Устрой мне первоклассное зрелище, я уже заждался.»_  
Осколок зеркала весит не меньше тонны.  
 _«Но ты ведь понимаешь, насколько это бесполезно?»_  
Джек так близко, что Рис может дотянуться до него рукой.  
 _«Можешь еще разок оторвать себе руку, вырвать глаз, выкорчевать порт, но разве это поможет тебе, Рис? Ведь я совсем не там.»_  
Белый шум снова нарастает, но на этот раз не перекрывает все остальные звуки.  
 _«Потому что я вот здесь.»_  
Джек тычет пальцем ему в лоб.  
 _«И здесь.»_  
В сердце.  
 _«И здесь, и там, я везде, я у тебя под кожей, черт возьми, Рис, даже если ты разложишь себя на атомы, я останусь в тебе на уровне кварков!»_  
Джек улыбается так широко, что у Риса начинает коротить сознание.  
 _«Потому что я и есть ты.»_  
Рис хочет отодвинуться, хочет отползти в сторону, хочет поднять руку, но все мышцы словно превратились в желе. Джек прямо перед ним, кривящий губы в ухмылке, так близко, что Рис действительно начинает терять границу между их телами, между их сознаниями, и какая-то непрерывно растущая часть него уже готова сдаться и уступить.  
 _Только идиот может рассчитывать на победу в битве с самим собой, верно?  
«А теперь побудь хорошим мальчиком и отойди в сторону. Красавчик Джек со всем разберется.»_

Какое-то время на краю сознания еще висел белый шум. Затем в комнате воцарилась тишина.  
Очень медленно, словно бы с неохотой, не обращая внимания на все еще текущую из носа кровь, ноющий лоб и хруст осколков зеркала под рукой

_Рис (Джек)_

_Рис_ (Джек)

Джек

встал на ноги.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: https://vk.com/lemorgo?w=wall-97168551_1531


End file.
